Conventionally, chloro-fluoro-carbon solvent such as R113 is used for cleaning workpieces such as semi-conductors and other electronic devices, since chloro-fluoro-carbon solvent is least noxious and chemically stable, and has no possibility of damaging articles to be cleaned.
However, since chloro-fluoro-carbon R113 has a low boiling point of 47.6.degree. C. and its vapor, therefore, sometimes flows out into the ambient during a cleaning operation.
To prevent the outflow of chloro-fluoro-carbon vapor and to collect gas generated from the chloro-fluoro-carbon vapor, a large chloro-fluoro-carbon collecting apparatus has heretofore been employed such as an active carbon adsorption apparatus comprising an adsorption rotor having active carbon shaped into a honeycomb form. This apparatus, however, has various disadvantages. For example, the apparatus is troublesome to control, expensive, and difficult to combine with a chloro-fluoro-carbon cleaning apparatus into a unit.